Shen lung
| refs3e = | size2e = Gargantuan | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Draconic, Celestial Court, Common | subraces = | climate = Tropical, subtropical, temperate, warm | terrain = Any land, rivers, lakes, underground | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = Shenlong | first = }} Shen lung, also known as spirit dragons, were dragons that were found in the rivers and lakes of Kara-Tur. Description Shen lungs were physically distinguished by their enormous size, up to 151 feet (46 meters) in length. They resembled pan lung in appearance but were shorter and thicker. As hatchling they had dull scales that were either blue, green, orange or red. Sometimes polychromatic. As they aged, a shen lungs scaled brightened. A shen lung had ridges along its back, a spiked tail and two horns atop its head. Their gold-colored whiskers featured prominently on their snout. Personality Unlike most dragons, shen lung were modest. They maintained cordial relationships with nature spirits. Most shen lung would take human form to observe human life in villages, as they were fascinated by humans. Humans in Kara-tur regarded shen lung as messengers from the gods and a source of good luck, often constructing shrines and temples, and held ceremonies to gain favour of a local shen lung. Combat A shen lung would avoid combat were possible, seeking negotiations over open combat. If these negotiations failed, they unleashed savage melee attacks with their teeth, claws and spiked tail. They used several spells to attack, such as ice storm, scaly command and water fire. Abilities Shen lung had a natural immunity to lightning and poison but were vulnerable to fire. They also had a unique barrier ability which prevented any regular or giant insect, arachnid, and arthropod from approaching within 60 feet (18 meters). They had innate magical abilities, each gained as they grew older. Three times per day a mature shen lung could use cone of cold, control weather, ice storm, scaly command. Once per day a mature shen lung could use bane, bless, curse and horrid wilting. Ecology While precious gems was the main component of their diet, a shen lung would also eat fish and small mammals. A shen lung lair was found at the bottom of the river or lake they were assigned to by the Celestial Bureaucracy. A shen lung lacked wings, but was able to fly due to a magical yellow pearl embedded in their brains, this pearl was similar to that on a t'ien lung. If found on a dead shen lung or removed from a live one, this pearl was worth 1,000gp yet did not retain its magical abilities. They can breathe both water and air. Shen lung could communicate with animals in a way similar to the spell speak with animals. Celestial Bureaucracy Within the Celestial Bureaucracy, Shen lung were assigned to act as guards and assistants to chiang lung and took this duty very seriously. Appendix Gallery File:Lung dragons1.jpg|''A group of lung dragons, including a shen lung (left).'' References Connections Category:Lung dragons Category:True dragons